


Vision

by arsenicgraffiti (anachronist)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drug Use, Experimental Style, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachronist/pseuds/arsenicgraffiti
Summary: On reaching heaven.





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on lj 2007.
> 
> \---
> 
> Here it is: the long-delayed gift fic for hibiemi. This has got to be the strangest fic I've written so far. 
> 
> Prompts:  
> a) The song "Close To You", the Mirrormask version.  
> b) Generally Mirrormask surrealism :D  
> c) A cold tenderness.
> 
> What happens here is inspired by the effects of the drug LSD (as posted on Wikipedia)

 

 

vague shapes greeted him from their dark hiding places slowly becoming more friendly as the sun gradually rose to the zenith sky and blessed everyone with its light life

 

_"Ne, sensei, what is heaven like?"_

 

flowing rivers of green triangles juxtapose intersect with rolling prussian squares as the maroon hexagon plays with the mustard yellow violet flower and the circular bird flew past

 

_"...a sugar cube?"_

sweet saccharine flowers dancing in the soft pale light cream breeze with raindrops of sunlight lighting illuminating the fluid garden path and green stalks running in the meadow and he reaches up to grasp

 

_"Oh, I have to eat it?"_

 

garden is swept away drawn into in a storm tempest and the rain pierces bleeds the earth as the water mingles with sweat on skin turns seeps in to smooth tremors within the flesh while the thrill esctacy from cool warm sensations enfold cocoon him until he was bathed in ice and flame dance of the elements the tremors won't stop and he raced towards

 

_"Ne, sensei, I feel strange..."_

 

world collapsed cracked in the middle and gave way shattered to pieces to eternity oblivion and he flew up fell down to the heavens dark cold abyss and the cosmos nothingness parted and as the fast winds blew against him and his pulse quickened until he thought he was going to burst die and it was then he **SAW**

 

_"...the light is so bright..."_

 

the all-knowing deceptive black eyes ~~behind plastic frames~~ of the lord rabbit were smiling the same benevolent ~~cruel~~ apathetic smile that eternally graced  masked its quaint sewn-on mouth and it the Lord ~~God~~ ~~Devil~~ Rabbit lifted its divine  accursed white black-clothed arm to stroke his devotee's toy's hair

 

_**this, I suppose, is the closest that humans can get to reaching the myth that is heaven** _


End file.
